


The Coffee Shop

by cecilia_3733



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia_3733/pseuds/cecilia_3733





	The Coffee Shop

“Oh my gosh, I’m gonna be late on the first day!” Allura screamed as she frantically rushed around her apartment.

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine,” said Keith, Allura’s roommate, “Besides, you're working in an ice cream truck, how harsh can the boss be?”

They both giggled and Allura felt better. Keith always knew how to cheer her up or calm her down, that’s why they were best friends. Allura rushed to get dressed, she went with her go to first impression, summer outfit. A white tank top with black horizontal stripes and thick straps, and a maroon skirt. She tied her long silvery hair into a bun and threw on some artsy necklaces as she ran out the door.

Allura worked at the local ice cream shop’s food truck but only for the money, her real dream is to be an engineer but an ice cream truck was a start. Her first day just happened to be on national food truck day, so all the local food trucks gathered at the biggest parking lot in the city and people from all over came to get food and have fun. She got to work early so she could be trained on how to use the machines and work the cash register. Then her co-worker and good friend, Hunk, drove the truck and Pidge directed them to the lot. They had a reserved space and many people were already there. Allura was so excited for her break so she could go check out all the other trucks! The work went by surprisingly fast after she found motivation. She had seen a guy out of the corner of her eye and couldn’t get him out of her head. Allura worked faster and faster as her break time approached, she couldn’t wait to get out of the hot truck. Pidge came and took over right before Allura took someone’s order, and she ran right out the back of the truck, throwing the blue apron she had to wear behind her. After running 5 steps and running into someone she decided walking made her look less crazy. She went over to the guy’s food truck and luckily it was kinda late and no one was at the truck, it was a juice store that she loved so, she already knew what she wanted. The name tag of the guy read “Shiro” with a little blue smiley face in the corner. He smiled brightly at her and she smiled back, they both felt butterflies fluttering in their stomachs and a fire burning in their cheeks. It was an instant connection, the kind you see in movies. Shiro gave Allura her drink for free. She then wrote her number down on a napkin

“(917)-237-8945: Allura.Thanks for the drink!” She gave it to him as she walked away.

Then all she had to do was wait, wait for the call, the text, or any sign that what she felt was real. When Allura got back to her apartment she told Sophie everything, from meeting Shiro, to how it felt when he looked at her, and all the crazy people she had seen.

Late that night Allura got a text... 

(917)-458-2169:

_ Meet at the top of the old warehouse? _


End file.
